This invention relates to a training aid to assist a golfer in learning proper trechnique for pitch or chip shots.
One of the most difficult shots for a golfer to learn properly, and for a golf professional to teach, are pitch or chip shots executed within about 20 yards of the green. These shots are some of the most important in the game of golf, since a well-executed pitch shot will enable a golfer to get down in one putt, thereby ultimately making a very substantial difference in his score. Generally accepted teaching philosphy would indicate that these shots be executed with a short, smooth backswing, and with a firm wrist.
Because most golfers spend most of their practice time taking full swings with a variety of woods or irons, they are accustomed to taking relatively large backswings, and to breaking the wrists just prior to the moment of impact of the club head with the ball. For chip shots and pitch shots, however, breaking of the wrists proximate to impact can result in imparting an undesired spin to the ball, topping or "sculling" the ball, or striking the ground prior to the ball, all of which are detrimental to the accuracy of the shot. For an average golfer, poor chipping can easily add six to ten strokes per round of golf.
Because of the natural tendency for a golfer's wrists to break during any iron shot, teaching a contrary habit for very short shots can be quite difficult. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a golf training aid which is worn on the lower arm and wrist and which prohibits undesired motion of the hand about a wrist axis. It is a further object of the invention to provide an aid for training of certain forearm, wrist and hand muscles to facilitate the desired "muscle memory" for proper execution of pitch and chip shots. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a lightweight, easily attached and removed training aid which precludes improper hand and wrist action during a pitch or chip shot.
A number of devices for use in training golfers in proper hand and wrist action for various shots are known. For example, Coupar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,926, and Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,095, disclose various aids for maintaining proper wrist and arm relationship during strokes requiring a full golf swing. Trevino, U.S. Pat. No. 234,434, discloses a similar restraining device used for teaching a putting stroke. However, none of the devices of the prior art are either concerned with or useful for training a golfer to hit pitch and chip shots. None of the devices known heretofore provide sufficient limitations of movement of the hand and wrist in the necessary directions for such short iron shots.